S.O.G.
"S.O.G." is the fifth campaign mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Characters *Alex Mason (playable) *Woods *Hudson *Bowman Level briefing Transmission# 4-5-1-4. Designate: NOVEMBER S.O.G. team to investigate evidence of Soviet involvement in Vietnam. Khe Sahn will provide support for operation. Agents Mason and Hudson are already on the ground. 0900 hrs January 21, 1968 Overview In the beginning of this mission, Hudson informs the player that Woods has arrived. The player then steps outside of their tent to see many helicopters, mostly UH-1 "Hueys" and CH-47 "Chinooks" flying overhead. As Woods approaches, they make jokes about their appearances and walk over to a Jeep. Woods then informs Mason of how and when the MACV-SOG was created. As they finish their conversation, bombs explode and their Jeep is overturned, causing Hudson to become disoriented. The player then carries him to a bunker and the actual game play begins. One section involves the player crawling along trenches with enemy flamethrowers blazing overhead. At one point a NVA soldier jumps on the player and the player must repeatedly press the use button to punch him and pull the pin of a grenade on his webbing's. Use of Fougasse Mines (napalm barrels armed with explosives) to hold back the North Vietnamese Army are demonstrated by Woods. The player is given the option to use them as well; 2 detonators can be picked up along the path and detonated on cue, killing many enemies; if the player fails to execute a well-timed detonation, the NVA will continue their advance. Woods will rush to the mounted M60 in the wood pillbox at the end of the trench. Follow the path up to the defensive position and not long after 3 T-55 tanks move over the hill and advancing towards the line; the player then must pick up a M72 LAW to destroy the tanks. One hit will finish a T-55. Continuous waves of NVA will attack, necessitating the player to repeatedly kill those nearest in order to focus on the tanks. When this part of the mission is done, follow Woods to another line under heavy assault. The player then fights his way down a hill to a weapons bunker and then to the lower ridge to roll 2 drums of napalm into the trench at the bottom. Many players get stuck at this point, as the objective is not clearly defined. However, the conversation Woods has with a pinned down soldier when first exiting the tunnel to the top of the hill makes everything clear. The USMC troops were unable to get the barrels buried like the earlier Fougasse Mines before the assault. Towards the bottom of the hill are two barrels stood on their ends. The player must walk up behind them and press the action button, prompting a short clip where Mason stabs the barrel, scrapes his knife on the top to ignite the napalm, then rolls the barrel down the hill to prevent the NVA from continuing their attack. Until the player completes this, the enemy on this front will keep coming. On lower difficulty, it is possible to run past the enemy and to the right, which skips the barrel objective and allows the player to move on to the next hill. Once the player completes this, the player must climb another hill while friendly mortars rain down around the player. Near the top of the hill there are a few opportunities to pick up an AK-47 with a Flamethrower. Just as they've made it to the top of the hill, the player will be knocked down and dazed from an exploding mortar and will only have a few seconds after recovering to save Woods from a NVA soldier with his Python. The player then runs through a tunnel, to a jeep with a mounted TOW Missile launcher that works similarly to Valkyrie Rockets. The player must fight enemies with an M60 machine gun and a China Lake grenade launcher automatically given to him upon entering the jeep, using the TOW to destroy T-55 tanks when they show up. Destroying the six tanks with only six TOW rockets will reward the player with the achievement/trophy Tough Economy. Transcript Weaponry Starting Loadout These are the weapons that Mason is automatically equipped with throughout the level: M16menu.png|M16 with Masterkey Attachment|link=M16 Menu mp weapons m60.png|M60 Python menu icon BO.png|Python (used to save Woods)|link=Python File:China Lake menu icon BO.png|China Lake (used in the last part of the level with M60 and Valkyrie Rockets)|link=China Lake Found in Level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments throughout the level: AK47menu.png|AK-47 (with or without Extended Magazines, Flamethrower or Grenade Launcher)|link=AK-47 File:RPK menu icon BO.png|RPK|link=RPK Menu mp weapons m14.png|M14 (with and without Masterkey, Grenade Launcher and ACOG Scope)|link=M14 Stakeout menu icon BO.png|Stakeout (with and without Grip)|link=Stakeout Menu mp weapons m72 law.png|M72 LAW (required to destroy the first set of tanks)|link=M72 LAW File:China Lake menu icon BO.png|China Lake (also used with the M60 on the last part of the level)|link=China Lake Menu mp weapons colt.png|M1911|link=M1911 Makarov menu icon BO.png|Makarov|link=Makarov M16menu.png|M16 with different attachments|link=M16 Menu mp weapons m60.png|M60 (with or without Big Ammo and mounted)|link=M60 Side View TOW BO.png|TOW Missile (Used on the truck)|link=TOW Missile Gallery Khesanh1.pic.png|Concept art of Woods dismounting a Huey Khesanh2.pic.png|Concept art of the base's interior. KheSanh3dotpic.png|Conept art of the base under attack. KheSanh4dotpic.png|Concept art of the hill. GrovesM16.png|In-Game Combat. HudsonBO.png|Hudson in action. Struggle with NVA soldier.jpg|Struggling with an NVA soldier. Woods-Hudson-Mason.jpg|Woods and Hudson at the beginning of the level. M16-Jamming.jpg|Woods' M16 jamming just before he is attacked. SavingWoods.jpg|The player saving Woods. SOG intel.jpg|Intel unlockable. SOG147.jpg|Woods holding Hudson back before the M113 is hit. BO AK47 Flamethrower SOG.jpg|Burning an NVA soldier. Rescu.jpg|Woods recovering from the jeep crash at the beginning of the level. Usmcm16.jpg|USMC Dropped from a helicopter. Intel Intel (1/3): This Intel is located on an ammo crate in the back area after the player has destroyed the three tanks. Intel (2/3): This Intel is located on the bottom left bunker on the right window at the part where the player must push the barrels down the hill. Intel (3/3): After saving Woods, the player will head into a huge bunker. The Intel will be on a shelf next to a soldier. Achievements/Trophies Looks don't count (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "S.O.G" on any difficulty. Tough Economy (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by using no more than 6 rockets to destroy the tanks. Down and Dirty (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "S.O.G", and "The Defector" on Veteran. Trivia Videos KJV7pU5wGCc Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer